


Kinktober Day 23

by BunnyFair



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair





	Kinktober Day 23

Bartolomeo laughed as he clapped along to the music and grinned widely, watching the rest of his crew dance. He leaned back against the railing and tilted his head back, looking up at the stars. It was a warm night and he had forgone his usual jacket and heavy boots for a pair of comfy sandals.

He tilted his head at a weight on his chest and peeked down, grinning widely at the short woman resting her chin on his chest to look at him. "Yes?"

She smiled and looped her arms around his shoulders. "Come on."

He grinned as she pressed her chest against his and picked her up, easily holding her up as he walked inside the ship. He made a beeline for their bedroom and bumped the door shut. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, hugging his shoulders again.

He hummed softly and carefully kissed her back, walking to the bed. She loosely hooked her legs around his waist as he laid her back on the large bed, gently nipping on his lower lip. He pulled back and smiled slightly, kissing her neck as he softly mumbled, "Let me take care of you." 

She glanced away and bit her lip, smiling slightly as she mumbled, "Okay."

He smiled widely and sweetly kissed her before pulling away, moving down to kneel at her feet. She glanced down at him and he slid her shoes off, gently kissing her ankles. He smiled and slowly kissed up one leg, massaging her other as he slowly worked his way up.

He skipped over her shorts and kissed her lower stomach, lowly whispering, "Your skin is so soft, my lovely darling."

She giggled softly and covered her mouth with her hand, lifting her hips as he tugged down her shorts and panties. He smiled up at her and continued kissing along her body, his rough hands massaging and rubbing every inch of her as he compliments spilled past his sharp teeth.

"You're so beautiful."

"Your hands are so soft."

"Your arms always feel so good around me."

"Your chest is perfect."

"Your shoulders are so cute."

"Your neck is so tender."

"Your hair always smells so good."

"I love everything about you."

She was flushed at his compliments and his hands and mouth teasing her nipples and her clit. Her breath left her in soft pants as his mouth lavished her wet pussy. She tugged on his bright hair as she came and pulled him up, hugging his shoulders.

He grinded against her and sweetly kissed her, gently squeezing her thighs as he guided them against his hips. She moaned softly and arched into him, gripping his shoulders as he slowly slid in. He shifted to nip along her neck and slowly moved.

She moaned softly and squeezed his hips with her legs, shifting to grip his biceps as he leaned into his forearms. He moaned softly and easily moved, his cock enveloped in her tight heat. She tightened her grip on his biceps and nudged him into a deep kiss.

He kept a slow, steady pace as he moved and tangled his tongue with hers. She rocked her hips against his and slowly pulled back, resting her head on the plush pillow. He smiled softly at her and returned to kissing and nibbling at her collar, starting to move faster.

She arched into him and moaned louder, pressing her nails into his biceps. He softly groaned as she easily came around him and thrusted quickly, faintly noticing the headboard thumping against the wall. He pulled out to come onto her lower stomach and moaned softly, his cheeks flushed.

She hummed softly as she relaxed and giggled softly when he dropped beside her, making her bounce ever so slightly. She smiled at him and gently tugged on his hand, pulling him into a slow, sweet kiss. He hummed softly as he kissed her back and smiled softly, cupping her cheek.

"I love you."

She smiled softly and squeezed his hand. "I love you too."


End file.
